What if the Storm Ends?
by Senya Fray
Summary: The War is over. Now, Levi has to deal with the fact that Hange is the new Commander. First Fanfic.


After the end of the First War against the King and his Titans, a new era began. The losses were great,both among soldiers and the civilians died. The memorable and heartbreaking deaths shocked many people but, it was because of this sacrifice that humanity withstood. Commander Erwin Smith, Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman, all gave up their lives for a better world. After her enthronment, Historia Reiss, the last of her family, rose to power and executed all her political enemies. Her act was cruel but necessary; too many had suffered because of them. She also, approved projects headed by the new Commander Hange Zoe. And while, the dawn of a peaceful tomorrow was near, anger and bitterness still lingered in people's hearts,for their losses were still fresh and the crowds grew skeptical and mistrustful of the authorities.

It was the darkest moment in the History of Mankind. The moment before sunrise.

Hange Zoe was sitting in her desk burried under a pile of documents, when somebody knocked on the door. She gave no a few moments, Levi Ackerman entered the room, followed by a very upset Moblit.

«Commander! » Moblit stuttered « I couldn't restrain him…. »

« It's ok, Moblit» she said , her voice imposing and waved at him. « Leave us. »

Moblit raised his arms in a formal salute and left without objections.

Hange observed her older subordinate. His face was tired and solemn as always. Dark shadows circled his gray eyes. No one talked, but she knew that Levi was very angry with her. It was all over his face and the way he clenched his fists.

That was expected, of course.

"If this is about you, giving a speech for Erwin, I told you before…" she tried to lighten his mood "It is just a friendly encouragement, not an order."

"I am not here about that" he said and crossed his arms while looking around with distaste. "You could have cleaned before you settled in his office, you know…"

"Actually, it was clean,before I settled…" she confessed with a sad smile and put down the papers she was holding.

"Dirty as always, Shitty Glasses…" he stated, still annoyed by the filthy surroundings.

"So, what is it?" she asked, not wanting to spend time on their usual insults. She was eager to deal with his real problem.

"I think that you know very well why am here." He responded and his voice echoed coldly around the office "On what authority did you take me off the main battle line? I am humanity's strongest soldier!"

Hange stood up and straightened her glasses.

"I am well aware of your skills in the battlefield, Levi." She said seriously."But, you have been injured too many times and your medical reports show that you need a break. There are many soldiers, more than capable of bringing the remaining Titans down and then back to their human form. Now that we know their secrets, there is no need for unnecessary killing."

"So you don't need me." He concluded still looking at her with his angry, gray eyes. "I didn't think that you would be such a bitch, Hange."

His words affected her deeply; Hange was caught by surprise by his response. She tried hiding her embarrassment, by lowering her head.

"It's not that….I mean…- I...-we still need you…But… There is another reason behind my decision" she continued hesitant.

The shorter man stood silent a few meters away from her. He was still looking at her, but she didn't want to meet his eyes.

"It is because of Erwin. He entrusted me with a serious task. To make sure you won't fall apart after the end of the War." She explained while her face grew stern. "A man like you who knows nothing but fighting must adapt to a more peaceful way of living. It will be mundane for a while, but you must. "

Levi remained nonchalant; the only sign of his surprise was his contracted pupils.

"How long have you deducting all of these theories about me?" he asked curtly. "I imagine you have been screwing with me even when I was talking a dump…. You and Erwin, are the same after all, with all your mind games. So, what was his last wish? To experiment on me?"

Hange shook her head negatively.

"I won't experiment on you without asking first." Her voice was calm and collected, unlike Levi's. His voice was quavering with anger.

"So what is it that you want? I think I can handle myself, four-eyes." He burst.

" The fact is that you need some time off and I cannot neglect that." She raised her voice. "It is not like I'm banishing you out of the Army, I just want you to lay low for a while"

"You should had talked to me first." he cut her off. "\Not sent your errand-boy to announce the news "

Hange exhaled exhausted. She wasn't happy with the way things were going. After all it was Levi. He was the only survivor of her last squad and she considered him her only friend.

"You are still active as a soldier Levi…." She replied, trying to avoid what she was about to say just a little longer. "I put you in the units that help all the pour, homeless people…. Interacting with others will do wonders for you. You know…being a real socialite like yourself…"

"Shut up, Shitty Glasses." He replied in a rude manner. "I am sick and tired of your bullshit. I want my position back!"

"I deny your request" she answered seriously "When there was war, people like you were useful. Your cool composure, your strength and your talent were perfect and exploitable in those horrible situations we have been through. But, now… We are so close in having peace… You should rest for the time being. At least while I am figuring out what to do with you"

Her words penetrated Levi's hard exterior. He was shocked, not only by her professionalism, but by her lack of tolerance. He was used to a funny Hange, not a female version of Erwin Smith. But then, he was more pissed by the fact that she was ordering him around.

"Fighting is all I know." He said to her coldly. "The war brought my colors in the surface, but peace is also bringing up yours."

The taller woman stood there without remorse, but her face grew very sad. She opened her mouth, desperately trying to find something to say.

"Levi…. Please don't be mad… I am doing what's required of me as a Commander." She whispered loud enough for him to hear. "But, you are my friend… And I don't want you end up losing yourself."

Levi noticed her sorrowful eyes and was, for one second, tempted to forgive her. But, anger clouded his mind. He felt the irresistible urge to kick the shit out of her. She didn't have any right to mess with his life or his actions and then name it concern.

He rushed to the door wearing his most deadpan face.

"I am not your friend. We were soldiers and now you are my Commander. Don't kid yourself" He said and got out leaving her no time to respond.

Hange stood there shocked, part of her expecting him to return. Then she straightened her glasses and got back to her desk feeling empty as fuck.

* * *

 **Note: I wanted to write a more serious Hange, bit tired from her duty. (It's hard to fill Erwin's shoes). She is not her usual, energetic self and Levi is also suffering from some mild psycological issues after the War. Also, the story doesn't follow exacty the manga.**


End file.
